A Not so Happy story
by Sasha Lea
Summary: Marriage, jelousy, hatred, deaths, everything to make life together a living hell for Ron, Hermione,Harry and his love, Cecily. What will unravel for the future and journey ahead of them? Rated T for mild language, deaths, and violence
1. The Beginning of the Rest

**Chapter One: **The Beginning of the Rest 

It was a fairly mild day in August and Hermione, now 21 and well on her way with a spectacular job in the Daily Prophet, was busily

making her bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," she called out as she quickly finished folding the blanket neatly and set it on the bed.

She quickly rushed to the door and slowly turned the door knob and saw an especially smiley Ron.

"Oh! Hi, Ron!" Hermione said as she stood aside as she let Ron in.

"Good afternoon love," Ron replied as he kissed Hermione softly on the cheek.

"What brings you over here?… I thought we were going out later…" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"I know. I know," Ron taunted in a rather childish voice, "but I just couldn't wait to see you."

Hermione blushed, which made Ron smile. "So I was thinking about the two of us going by the lake," Ron finished.

She simply agreed, taking Ron's hand as they both walked out of her borrow, leaving her chores and cares behind.

When they reached the lake, Hermione was absolutely in awe. "Wow," she said, "this is beautiful."

"Yes, but no where near as beautiful as you," Ron responded sweetly, making Hermione smile & blush once again.

As they continued to walk, Ron cherished the moments in which he held that satin-smooth hand in his.

He loved looking at the twinkle in her chocolate-brown eyes.

He loved everything about her. Then and there, it struck him.

This was the woman that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Hermione was the woman for him.

"Uhh.. Hermione?" Ron asked nervously, his voice beginning to crack.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione replied in a slight giggle.

"I love you… so much," he said, looking deep into those unforgettable, indescribable, innocent eyes of hers,

"And I want to prove it to you…"

Half hesitant, Ron went down on one knee. He was so nervous, his whole body felt numb. Not to mention his legs.

Hermione was shocked. So shocked in fact, that she constantly had to try and catch her breath as she listen to

Ron stumble over his words.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Ron began, trying not to studder, "will you marry me?"

Hermione started to cry tears of joy as she struggled to say the answer that would bring happiness

and joy for the rest of her and Ron's lives.

"Yes Ron, I will marry you," she answered with all of her heart.

Ron slid a beautiful diamond ring on Hermione's ring finger as he gently pulled the love if his life into a tender kiss.

Hermione's glossy lips felt like heaven against Ron's. After years, the magic & fire was still there.

That's how Ron knew that she was the one.

When they broke apart, they both smiled. This was the beginning of forever; The beginning of the rest of their lives.

Hermione walked into her flat in a daze. Asking herself questions such as _Did this really just happen? _and _Am I dreaming? _

She just had to get it all out. She needed to write her feelings down. Drown herself in paper like she used to when she was a child.

Then she remembered her diary. That red and gold colored diary that she used to never let go of.

It had to be around here somewhere. "Aha!" Hermione said aloud in a type of self-triumph.

She smiled to herself as she turned pages until she finally flipped to the first page that she wrote in that diary.

It read:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts. It was the most wonderful day and I met the most wonderful boy, his name is Ronald Weasley. __He's cute, i'll admit that. But incredibly unaware of his surrounding. Maybe I should help him. I doubt that he's red Hogwarts, A History. Oh! And Cecily met a boy too. And you won't believe this, his name is Harry Potter! _

_Yes, the boy who lived...__Harry Potter! I can tell, even this early, that they like for each other. you should see the way that he looks & smiles at her. He's not that bad looking either._

_Going onto another subject... I hate to say it, but I think Cecily's secret will be found out sooner or later. _

_I mean, the sorting hat almost put Cecily in Slytherin! Harry's even beginning to catch on. H'es quite the cunning one._

_Oh… and speaking of the little devil... __I better go... Harry wants to ask me something. _

_Goodnight!_

Look at how far Ron and her had come from then. She couldn't believe that this day had finally come after all these years of loving Ronald dearly.

And Cecily. My, how she missed that girl. Harry, too. They were all the best of friends in school. But oddly, haven't spoke in years. All because of a stupid fight that Ron and Harry had the last week of their last school year. Hermione remembered it well.

They were in the common room. All four of them. Cecily was in her silky pajamas, her infamous blonde hair trailing down to her shoulders. Harry was in a grey tanktop with plaid-style pajama bottoms. Ron was wearing an orange 'Chudley Cannons' tshirt with pajama bottoms similar to Harry's. Hermione, herself, was in a peach colored nightgown that went down just below her knees.

Just as if it were yesterday, the memories had played in her head like a movie. Harry had just accused Ron of cheating in their last quidditch match. After all, Harry was the captain. Ron, of course, would not stand for it. He defended himself. Which resulted in the decision to never talk again. And that's exactly what happened. They didn't talk. Once. Even at the graduation party.

Still, Hermione took a pen and began to write a letter to Cecily.

_Dear Cecily,_

_It's been ages since I've talked to you and I just wanted to see how you were doing; with Harry and all. _

_You won't believe what just happened!! Ron proposed!! _

_It was so romantic. The sun was setting when he asked and everything! Oh I still can't believe it!! I'll be _

_Hermione Weasley!! And it's all thanks to you and what you did back on school. Please write back as soon _

_as you are able to. I'll be looking forward to it! _

Hermione

She called her newest owl, Nutmeg, and strapped the letter to the brown colored owl's leg and said, "Take this directly to Cecily."

And with those words said, the owl flew off in a heart beat.

Hermione plopped on her bed and laid there, dazed, not even thinking at the moment, just laying there.

Like a thoughtless body. She felt as light as a feather. Nothing could bring her down today. Nothing.

**Mrs. Hermione Weasley **Hermione thought after a while in the depths and privacy of her mind** I like the sound of that. **

She looked at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and muttered "Mrs. Hermione Weasley," again and again until the sound of the wind blowing through the trees lulled her to sleep.


	2. The Unwanted Dream

**Chapter 2: **A Hell Of A Dream/The Unwanted News

_Everybody was there…Cecily, Harry, Ron, and herself. Cecily was yelling at the top of her lungs… "EVERYBODY WANTS ME DEAD!" Cecily shouted, " THE DEATH EATERS…CHO-CHANG… FOR ALL I KNOW… YOU THREE DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I LIVE OR NOT!"_

At that precise moment, Hermione jolted up in her bed in a cold sweat. She felt

like screaming. She took deep breaths as she looked around the room and realized that it thankfully was just a dream.

She looked to her right and saw her clock. It said "4:15 pm"

She felt something pecking her legs and looked down, only to find Nutmeg pecking her legs with a letter tied onto its bony leg.

Without much hesitation, she ripped the envelope open and proceeded to read the letter.

It read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_It was great to hear from you again! Congratulations! Do you want to celebrate? Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in an hour okay? You bring Ron and I'll bring Harry. Then we'll all be together! How about that? I'll see you there!_

_Cecily _

She couldn't believe that she was finally going to see Cecily, her best friend, after all these years. She was so excited. She walked down the hall and saw Ron walking onto the living room. Hermione walked a little bit faster and soon she was right behind him.

"Ron..."Hermione called.

"Yeah 'Mione," Ron replied as he turned around and saw Hermione.

"Cil' wants to meet is at The Three Broomsticks in an hour, it that okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Cil'? When did you get a hold of her?" Ron asked, confused.

"I wrote her earlier today," Hermione answered.

"Oh…. It's alright with me…." Ron answered, beginning to make his way

to the front door.

"And she's bringing Harry," Hermione added rather quickly.

Ron froze in his tracks.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know you and Harry got in a fight the last time you guys spoke...but….," there was a silence, "could you two try to get along?" Hermione asked.

"I'll try but I'm **not **promising anything," Ron answered huffily, and sounding annoyed.

"Thanks Ron… this really means a lot… ," Hermione replied as she gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

"We better get ready," Hermione added.

And with that, Ron nodded in agreement and turned into his flat across the hall.

Hermione picked out a black, long-sleeved v-neck shirt, a nice pair of dark blue jeans, and a decent pair of black boot heels.

She wore her hair half-up, half-down and a silver heart-shaped locket that was given to her by her father the day she moved out was hanging from her neck.

About 6 minutes after dressing, Hermione heard a knock at the door.

**It MUST be Ron **she thought, smiling as she walked to the front door of her flat .

She opened the door, only to see tears running rapidly down his pale cheeks.

Without even thinking, she walked Ron over to the couch in the living room and let Ron cry on her shoulder.

"Ron… what on earth happened?" Hermione asked in a kind and comforting tone of voice.

It took a while, but Ron managed to explain the whole thing.

"Well…when I got into the flat, I got a phone call," Ron began.

"It was Ginny. She was crying hysterically, so I asked her what all the fuss was about…

and when she calmed down a bit…she said…" Ron continued, cutting himself off as he tried ever so hard not to cry again.

"She said what?" Hermione anxiously asked.

She…she sa-….she said….t-..th-..that mum died." Ron said, beginning to cry.

"How…why?" Hermione asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Dunno… nobody does," Ron said, wiping the tears away from his eyes and cheeks.

"….I can't believe this….," Hermione said, her voice trailing off.

There was silence… then Hermione remembered that Cecily was expecting her at The Three Broonsticks.

"If you don't want to go to The Three Broomsticks, I can write Cecily and cancel," Hermione added.

"No…," Ron said, "We deserve to celebrate." A faint smile appeared on Ron's face.

A smile quickly spread across Hermione's face as she squealed with joy.

"Thank you Ron!" Hermione said as she hugged him tightly and then lightly brushed her lips against Ron's.

"Anytime," Ron replied, now smiling with much content.

He would do anything to make his angel happy.

Ron stood up and started to escort Hermione out of the flat.

"Oooh," she said, "a gentleman today are we?"

"Anything for you 'ermione," Ron answered.


	3. The Reunion

**A/N:** In my opinion, this is the worst chapter that I have written so far... but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same... )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **The reunion

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks about a half an hour later.

"Table for two dearies?" said an old man with a hump on his back in a waiter's uniform.

"Erm….," Ron started, "…we're looking for some friends of ours."

"Ooohhh! Found them!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed across the room. She could spot Cecily's blonde hair anywhere.

Harry had his arms crossed like a pouting 5 year old, but Cecily waved when she saw the

face of Ron and Hermione. After all, no person on earth could not recognize Ron's flaming red hair.

Ignoring the hump-backed man, Hermione waved back and hurried over to

hug her best friend.

When they reached each other, Cecily and Hermione quickly hugged and then sat down.

Being slow, Ron shortly joined them afterward.

Hermione leaned to her right and whispered something into Cecily's ear.

Cecily sighed and said, "You know what you guys…?" Ron and Harry turned their attention to her, "You two haven't spoken to one another in three years….."

Ron and Harry shared a look.

"Don't you think that it's time that you two made up and became the best of friends again?" Hermione said, finishing Cecily's thought and looking into Ron's eyes.

"Hermione and Cil' are right Ron," Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right mate," Ron said agreeingly.

Ron and Harry smiled at each other.

"So, are you guys friends again or what?" Cecily stupidly asked.

"Friends?" Ron asked Harry, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Friends," Harry answered firmly as him and Ron shook hands.

"Yay!" Hermione said while clapping her hands together.

The bar suddenly turned quiet.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the foursome laughed.

After the four of them stopped laughing, Cecily said, "So Hermione, lemme' see your ring."

"What ring?" Harry asked, not knowing what Cecily was talking about.

"Oh…Harry..," Cecily began, "I didn't tell you yet..."

"Didn't tell me what?" Harry asked, having no clue whatsoever what was going on.

"Ron proposed to Hermione….just today," Cecily said with a smile on her face.

"Oh," Harry said, "Congratulations!"

Hermione slipped her hand under the table and held onto Ron's hand.

"Thanks," Ron and Hermione said in unison as they held hands tightly.

"Well… lemme see it," Cecily whined.

Hermione quickly flashed her ring.

"Wow," Harry and Cecily said in unison.

"So that's where all your money went Ron…," Cecily said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Very funny Cil'," Ron said, " you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"I don't think so…" Cecily replied with a smile on her face

"I wish I could get something like that," Harry said, still staring at Hermione's ring.

"Oh Harry, you don't need diamonds, pearls, or anything to impress me," Cecily said, smiling widely at her boyfriend.

There were a few minutes of silence.

Then Cecily and Harry noticed the sad looks in Ron and Hermione's faces.

"What's wrong 'mate," Harry asked Ron.

"It's a …," Ron paused, "… long story," Ron answered, looking down at the table.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you tell someone how ya feel," Cecily suggested, shrugging as she said this.

"Well….aright," Ron finally said, looking up from the table.

He sighed and told Harry and Cecily the same exact story that he had told Hermione only a half an hour earlier.

"Oh my gosh," Cecily said, covering her mouth as a tear ran her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Ron, we all loved your mother," Cecily continued.

Harry was too speechless to say anything. Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to him. Since he didn't really have a mother or father figure to look up to when he was a child, she treated him as though he was one of her own.

Without realizing it, a tear ran down Harry's cheek.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked in a worried tone of voice.

Harry quickly wiped the tear from his cheek.

"Yeah," he lied.

Then, a young looking waitress came to the table to take their beverage order.

"Harry?" the young waitress asked.

Harry turned around and glanced at the waitress… he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Cho?" Harry asked.

Cho – Chang let out an excited scream as she hugged Harry.

"Oh my God, Harry, it's been so long," Cho-Chang said while hugging Harry, who was feeling awkward.

At that moment, Cecily perpously coughed.

She remembered Cho-Chang. She also remembered how Cho-Chang tried to steal Harry from her.

"Umm… Cho ….. you remember my girlfriend, Cecily," Harry said, now embarrassed.

"Oh yes, I remember," Cho-Chang replied, staring evilly at Cecily.

"Nice to see you again," Cho-Chang continued in a fake- cheery voice.

"Same here," Cecily replied in the same fake-cheery voice.

"So, what do you four want to drink?" Cho-Chang asked as she took out a pen and pad to write down the orders.

"Four butterbeers please," Ron answered.

"Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?" Cho-Chang asked.

"Non-alcoholic," Hermione answered.

**Once a goody-good, always a goody-good **Cho thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Alcoholic," Ron answered.

"Alcoholic," Harry answered.

"Alcoholic," Cecily answered.

"So, that's 4 butterbeers, 1 non-alcoholic, 3 alcoholic, is that right?" Cho asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, that's right Cho," Ron replied.

"Coming right up…" Cho-Chang said as she walked off.

"Umm… Hermione… can I have a quick word with you?" Cecily asked, getting out of her seat.

"Erm ... sure," Hermione answered as she too got out of her seat.

Cecily led Hermione outside the bar and out to the Hogsmeade village.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, rubbing her arm for warmth.

**It must be 30 degrees out here **Hermione thought.

"Do you think its just a coinsedence that Cho shows up here?" Cecily asked with a scowl upon her face.

"Well… she DOES work here Cil' …" Hermione pointed out.

"You're right… you're right…," Cecily said, "I guess I'm overreacting a bit."

"Yeah…," Hermione added as she looked into the window of The Three Broomsticks, seeing Ron and Harry laughing and having a grand time.

"Well… instead of freezing our arses off out here… what do you say we go inside?" Cecily said with a smile on her face.

"I thought you would never ask," Hermione said as she walked back into the bar.

Cecily smiled to herself as she shortly followed.

* * *

**A/N: **Was I right? Was it sucky? Well... review and let me know. 


	4. ChoChang's Unseen Revenge

**A/N:** I know this story may seem sucky but still…please review. I would really appreciate it. Well…..here's the 4th chap. Hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **Cho-Chang's Unseen Revenge

"Took you two girlies long enough…" Ron said as he saw Hermione and Cecily walking toward the table.

"We weren't gone that long…" Hermione replied as she sat down.

"Honestly 'Mione…" Cecily said as she too sat down, "don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"So… what have you two been up to," Hermione asked Harry and Cecily.

"We should be asking you two the same thing," Harry replied with a hint of laughter to his voice.

"You two go first," Rom suggested.

"Alright," Harry agreed.

"Well," Harry continued, "…I'm an Auror."

"Guess that old bat Umbridge was wrong about you never becoming one huh mate?" Ron said in a joking tone of voice.

Harry smiled and said , "Did she ever get anything right?"

"True… true…," Ron said.

"Well…I'm a reporter for the daily prophet," Cecily said.

"Now I **_know_** you aren't at all like that wretched excuse for a woman, Rita Skeeter," Hermione said.

Cecily smiled and said, "Now, enough about us, what about you."

"Well," Hermione began, "I'm a nurse slash receptionist at St. Mungo's."

"That's good to hear 'Mione," Harry said, smiling "you were always a good people person."

Hermione smiled widely.

"And I'm a professional keeper for the Chudley Cannons," Ron said.

"Good job Ron, I always knew that you could do it," Cecily cheerfully commented.

"Thanks Cil'..." Ron replied.

A few minutes later, Cho-Chang arrived with the drinks.

Cho-Chang looked at Cecily with an evil smirk upon her face.

**She looks like Malfoy when he was in school with that look **Cecily thought to herself, wanting to slap that look right off her face.

"Okay, here we go," Cho-Chang started, "…4 butterbeers."

"One for Hermione," Cho added, handing Hermione the only non-alcoholic drink in the bunch.

"One for Ron," Cho-Chang said, handing Ron an alcoholic butter beer.

"One for Harry," Cho-Chang said, winking at Harry as she handed him the butter beer.

Harry blushed a light red but did not wink nor smile back.

**What a slut **Cecily thought.

"And one for Cecily," Cho-Chang said with a sort of dark tone to her voice.

Cecily grabbed her drink and quickly took a sip.

"Y'all have fun now," Cho said with a southern twang to her voice as she walked away, purposely swinging her hips so dumb and hopefully single men looked at her, but Cho turned and winked at Harry.

Harry snapped out of the sort of trance that Cho-Chang had out him in.

While they drank, they talked about everything and laughed for hours until Hermione said, "Oh, look at the time, we better get going."

"Hermione's right, we better get home," Ron replied in agreement.

"Oh alright, just let me grab the check first," Harry said.

"No need to, it's on me mate," Ron generously suggested.

"No…I invited you all here ... so I'll pay," Cecily said.

Nobody disagreed to that.

"Cho…," Harry called, "check please."

Cho-Chang shortly appeared.

"Aww, leaving sooo soon," she complained while showing Harry her puppy dog eyes.

"Uh… yeah," Cecily said rudely.

Cho-Chang scowled at Cecily.

"Well," Cho-Chang began, "Harry, this one's on me."

"Thanks Cho," Harry said while pushing in his chair.

Cho-Chang smiled widely.

**Heh! He doesn't know that I actually did him a favor **Cho-Chang thought.

Cho-Chang waved good-bye.

Harry looked back and bowed his head slightly to bid her good-night.

He then turned to walk out the door to join the others.

**Wait…does Cho-Chang still have feelings for me? **Harry thought to himself, very confused.

The truth was that Cho-Chang had liked Harry since they were in school at Hogwarts and Cho-Chang was going to do anything to get him to be hers.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... you probably can guess by now that I hate Cho-Chang. Sorry to all of you Cho fans!

Anyways... please review.. the faster you review... the faster I post. )


	5. A Little Dizzy

**A/N:** I know the last chapter didn't really explain what the title was about but I think this will clear some of it up for ya... altleast I hope it will...Well.. anyways…here it goes:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **A Little Dizzy 

Despite the post commotion, the two couples got into their cars.

When Cecily got into the car with Harry, she began to feel a little dizzy.

She didn't know quite what made her feel this way.

**Perhaps I had a bit too much to drink **Cecily thought to herself **No I had the same amount of alcohol as Harry did, and there he is…driving…and just fine.**

She continued to feel dizzy, but she didn't say a word to Harry. After all, he got worried soo easily.

As Harry continued to past traffic light after traffic light, Cecily's vision became more and more blurry. When it came to the point where she could barely see the trees from outside the car window, she blinked, and then it started all over again.

It was about 15 minutes before Cecily and Harry saw the comforting sight of home.

Cecily's head couldn't wait to get on a nice, soft, and plump pillow.

Slowly, Harry pulled up into the drive way of their flat.

Harry noticed that while they walked up to the house, Cecily seemed a little out of it.

"I'm going to be in the bathroom getting ready for bed, alright?" Harry asked Cecily as he entered their bathroom.

"Sure," Cecily answered, blinking her eyes once again.

Then, everything started to spin in the eyes of Cecily.

Everything went black and Cecily fell to the floor unconscious.

A few seconds after Cecily hit the floor, Harry had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

So he looked out the bathroom door, only to see that woman that he loved lying there, unconscious, and possibly dead.

Her rushed over to her side and checked her pulse. It was still beating.

**Thank God **Harry thought to himself.

She was still alive, at least for the moment she was.

But she was getting colder and colder with each passing second.

Harry rushed to the phone and dialed 811. (the wizard's version of 911)

"This is St. Mungo's Emergency Center. What is your emergency?" a voice said.

"My girlfriend is lying on the floor unconscious," Harry said frantically.

"What is her state as of now?" the voice asked, noticing the panic in Harry's voice.

"She's alive, but she's getting colder and colder…" Harry answered, panic still arising in his voice.

"Alright, what's your address?" the voice asked, noticing the panic in Harry's voice.

"1821 Greenwich Place, flat number 1262," Harry quickly answered, looking at Cecily, his heart starting to break more and more with each second that she was lying there, afraid that he might loose her forever.

"An ambulance and fire department are on their way," the voice began, "they should be there in a madder of minutes."

Harry hung up the phone, not feeling any better knowing that help was on the way.

He took Cecily and cradled her in his arms, tears welding up in his eyes.

Without thinking, Harry spoke.

"Please God… don't take her away from me. I can't live without her… if I lost her… I-I…," a tear rolled down Harry's pale cheek, "I wouldn't know what to do."

Harry sat there, looking down hopelessly at Cecily, and silently crying.

He remained that way for about 10 minutes until the ambulance arrived.

When they entered the bedroom, they lifted her into the ambulance truck on a stretcher.

As Harry watched this happen, his heart continued to feel as though it was slowly breaking one piece at a time.

As any good boyfriend would do, he rode in the back of the ambulance and stayed by Cecily's side.

Worry and panic continued to rise in Harry's heart.

The ambulance truck raced around the streets of both muggle and wizarding London to St. Mungo's.

As soon as they stopped at St. Mungo's the ambulance men jumped out of the ambulance and pulled out the stretcher.

On that stretcher, laid Cecily, so unconscious, that is was hard to tell if she was even alive.

They rushed the stretcher into the E.R where they carried her from the stretcher onto a nice, soft, white bed.

Doctors came in and inspected her to find out what was wrong.

"I think it was cancer," one doctor said, quietly feeling Cecily's cold hand.

"No, I think it was poisoning," another doctor said, pushing the wet, blonde, strands of hair out of the girl's face.

"No, it might have been a heart attack," the third said, looking at the heart-o-meter.

Without coming to a reasonable conclusion, the doctors drew some blood to take a couple tests with.

While this was happening, Harry was in the waiting room.

A few minutes seemed like hours of endless waiting.

He couldn't even think, all he did was pace up and down the waiting room.

He was too worried.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my wonderful co-author who helped me through some writers block. Give a round of applause for Jane!

**Jane:** thank you thank you (bows and curtsies)

**ash-baby: **okay Jane you can sit down now, it's still my story remember?

**Jane: **oh... (sits down slowly)

**ash-baby: **awww, its ok Jane, you're still my co-author

(Jane and ash-baby hug)


	6. I Promised

**A/N:** Thank you catzmeow-chan for the review. I appreciate it! You are apparently the only one that read my story. I'll try not to make it as odd in this chapter. LOL! Well, any ways here's the 6th chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** I Promised…

After 10 minutes of pacing, Harry got out his cell phone and called Ron and Hermione.

About three rings later, a voice answered.

"Hello," Hermione sleepily answered.

"Hermione, I need you and Ron down here at St. Mungo's now," Harry said frantically.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sounding much more awake now.

"I'll explain everything when you two get here, please, just…hurry," Harry said, near tears.

Hermione sat up in her bed, said "Alright Harry, don't worry, I'll be right there,"and then hung up.

Feeling helpless, Harry hung up, sat down, and then put his face in his hands.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione came running through the double doors of the waiting room entrance.

They looked around, saw Harry and ran towards him hurriedly.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

Harry slowly lifted his face from his hands as he wiped the tears that were trickling down his cheeks.

Hermione kneeled down and looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry, tell us everything," Hermione told him in a comforting and soft tone of voice.

Harry took a deep breathe and said, " I was getting ready for bed and I sensed that something was wrong, so I looked out into the bedroom and I saw Cecily lying on the floor."

Silence passed through the trio.

"What could've happened?" Hermione confusedly asked as a tear silently ran down her cheek.

"I don't know… it just…happened," Harry replied.

A doctor, (one of the three from earlier) came up from behind Harry.

"Mr. Potter?" the doctor asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes," Harry shakily answered.

He expected the worst.

"I'm Dr. Reed and I have some information for you about your….," the doctor said, cutting himself off.

"Girlfriend," Harry said, finishing the doctor's sentence.

"Yes, me and two other doctors have come up with three theories on how this could've happened," Dr. Reed said, trying to sound very professional.

And…," Ron stupidly and eagerly asked.

"And who are you?" Dr. Reed asked, sounding offended.

"Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron answered, sounding embarrassed, then held out his hand for Dr. Reed to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Reed replied, shaking Ron's hand.

"Well," Dr. Reed continued, "it could be one or possibly two if three things."

"Which are?" Ron interrupted.

Dr. Reed sighed, and then continued speaking.

"As I was saying, It could be one or possibly two of three things," Dr. Reed continued, "cancer, a heart attack, or some sort of poisoning."

"So how are you going to find out which one or two of the three actually happened?" Harry asked, still worried out of his mind.

"We drew some blood and the lab team is running tests on it even as we speak," Dr. Reed confidently answered.

Harry nodded and said, "Can I see her?"

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione.

"Can we all see her?" Harry added.

"Sure," Dr. Reed said, "follow me."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Dr. Reed to a room numbered 116.

"She's in here," Dr. Reed said.

Harry opened the door to finally see his beloved Cecily.

She was still unconscious; either unconscious or asleep.

Harry sat by Cecily's side and held her hand.

Hermione sat next to Ron, both of them lost for words.

She couldn't believe that this had happened to her best friend in the whole world.

Nobody could imagine that something this horrible and unexplained would happen to such a sweet and happy girl as Cecily was.

The long silence was broken by the sound of Harry beginning to cry.

Hermione got up out of the couch and sat down near Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, don't worry," she said, "she'll be okay."

"But I promised her 'Mione," Harry said, one or two tears falling down into his lap. "Promised her what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"In our third year," Harry began, "I promised that I would never let anything hurt ever again… and I broke that promise 'Mione…"

Without warning, Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Trust me Harry," Hermione whispered, "as long as she's with you… you can never hurt her…"

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope I get more reviews. At this point, I'm thinking that I should just stop

writing this story all together. So, please review. Even if you think it sucks, just

say so and tell me how I could make it better for all you readers. Just please review!


	7. Is She Alive?

**A/N:** Thank you ever so much for the review smilin Star 13. You gave me a reason to write up this chapter. I sure hope I get more reviews!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Is She Alive?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed up until they could stay up no longer.

Harry had most terrible dream.

In his dream, he was in a dark and gloomy graveyard and saw Cecily's name engraved on a tombstone.

It said:

Here lies

Cecily Marie Avery

A beloved friend and girlfriend

1984-2005

It was more of a nightmare for him than it was a dream.

Harry cried in his sleep, he couldn't help it.

Harry was awoken by a slight poke on his shoulder and the sound of his name.

"Mr. Potter," Harry heard Dr. Reed say.

Harry sat up and said, "Yes," while rubbing the sleep and tears from his eyes.

"The results from the blood tests are back," Dr. Reed said.

"Well, lemme hear it," Harry replied.

"Sure," Dr. Reed began, looking at the clipboard which apparently had the results clipped to it, "well… the tests show that her blood contained a type of toxin during the time of her passing out, so it was poison that caused all this."

Harry was confused.

**How on earth could poison have done this **Harry thought to himself.

'Thanks," Harry said, bidding the doctor good day.

The doctor then silently left.

Harry put his head in his hands, wondering how on earth this could be happening.

Then, he heard a voice say, "Harry?"

He looked up to see his beloved Cecily awake.

"Cecily," Harry began, "are you alright?"

"I think so… my head hurts is all," Cecily replied, rubbing her forehead.

Cecily looked around the hospital room.

'Where am I, what happened?" Cecily asked, very confused.

"Well, you passed out in the bedroom, so I brought you here," Harry explained.

"Oh Harry," Cecily said, then kissed Harry softly.

"They said that poison caused all of this," Harry added after they pulled away.

"That's crazy!" Cecily exclaimed.

"Oh well, doctors aren't always right," Harry replied.

Dr. Reed then entered the room once more.

"I see you're quite awake, except for those two," Dr. Reed said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Cecily shared a quick laugh.

"Well," Dr. Reed began, walking toward a certain machine in the room, "by the looks of this machine here, you can go home."

A smile quickly spread across Cecily's face.

"Just be careful," Dr. Reed concluded, "take care and good bye."

Dr. Reed then walked out of the room.

"Well, who is to argue with him," Cecily started, getting out of the hospital bed, "after all, doctors are _always _right."

Harry and Cecily laughed once more.

Harry was glad to see Cecily up and back to her old self again.

Cecily walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh," she shrieked, "I looked absolutely terrible, and you kissed me looking like this?"

"Nonsense," Harry said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "you're very beautiful."

Then he kissed her on the cheek.

This made Cecily smile.

Cecily walked out of the bathroom to wake up Ron and Hermione.

"Come on 'Mione," Cecily said while gently shaking Hermione to wake her up.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She then sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here," Cecily said.

"Cil'!" Hermione exclaimed, "You're okay?"

"Sure am," Cecily answered, smiling, "do me a favor and wake Ron will ya?"

Hermione turned to Ron and gently shook him.

"Ron... Ron wake up!" she said as she shook him.

"Why? What?" Ron said as he sat up.

"Cecily's okay now… she can go home…" Hermione replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: well, there you go smilin star 13, that's solves the mystery for ya huh? Lol! See what happens when you review. When you review, I update. So when or **_if_** I get another review, I'll put up chapter 8. Even if it's from the same person. So for example if smilin star 13 reviews again on this chapter, I'll update again. So please update 'cause I want to update this story just as bad as you do!

And I would also like to thank Jane again because she came up with the title of this chapter.

**Jane: **YAY ME! Aren't I a good co-author!

**ash-baby:**(sighs and rolls her eyes)yes Jane, now please sit down, you're embarassing me!

(Jane sits down)


	8. Back Home to Percy

**A/N:** I know I said I would update when another person reviewed but I had nothing else to do because where I live there is nothing else better to do then sit in front of the computer. Because it's so friggin' hot outside! 

So: here ya go!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: **Back Home/ Percy's return

When they reached the outside, they all got into Hermione's car.

Hermione drove and Cecily was in the front with her.

Cecily turned on the radio and the song 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey came on.

Cecily and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and then began to belt out the chorus.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_Its still do hard to believe _

_Come back baby please 'cause_

_We Belong Together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on _

_When times get rough_

_Who is gon' talk to me on the phone_

'_Till the sun comes up_

_Who is gon' take your _

_Place the-_

"WILL YOU TWO TURN THAT BLOODY RACKET OFF?" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

Cecily immediately turned off the radio.

"…Damn…," Ron said, "… sorry… but that song is just sooo annoying."

"What songs do ya like mate?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know songs from bands like… My Chemical Romance and Hawthorne Heights," Ron answered, "not this rubbish!"

Cecily looked through Hermione's CD holder.

"What about Frankie J?" Cecily asked.

"Frankie J's gay," Ron replied, "He cries in every music video if his."

Hermione and Cecily gasped but did not say another word.

They were silent the rest of the way home.

Ron was embarrassed, he didn't mean to have such an outburst like that, and over the stupidest to thing to have one over, music.

The rest of the car ride seemed to take forever and was so boring without any conversation going on, or any music playing.

But all four of them seemed to not _completely _die of boredom.

"Well, here you are you two," Hermione said, finally breaking the silence as she pulled up into the driveway of Harry and Cecily's flat.

"I've never been so glad to see home," Cecily said as she got out of the car.

"I know what you mean," Harry agreed.

As soon as Harry and Cecily reached their front porch, Hermione and Ron drove off.

**Now, back to Ron and Hermione: **

Hermione and Ron continued to silently drive the rest of the way home.

When they were about to go their separate ways (into their own flats), Ron said, "Let's stay in my flat tonight okay love?"

Hermione smiled widely and said, "Alright love."

After only a few moments after entering Ron's flat, the phone rang.

Ron sighed, rolled his eyes, and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ron?" a voice asked.

'This is Ron, who is this?" Ron aggressively asked back.

"Ron, it's me," the voice hinted.

"Percy?" Ron asked, a little surprised to hear his brother Percy's voice for Percy had been in a feud with the family for years.

"Yeah," Percy answered, "it's me."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, still trying to sort everything out in his mind.

"Did you hear about mum?" Percy replied in question form.

"Yeah," Ron answered sadly.

'Well," Percy began, "me and the rest of the family think you should come home to The Burrow to discuss mum's will and funeral arrangements."


	9. Come Home to Harry's Promise

**A/N**: I'm moving and my computer is going to be in storage for at least a month so I'm going to try and update as much as I can before I move. I'm gonna put what ever I wrote down on paper on fan fiction. So, I don't care if you review or not, I'm still updating. But please keep updating even after august 19th. That's when I'm putting stuff in storage. I'll be checking for reviews on my friend's computer. So.. yea.. here's the 9th chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **Come Home/ Harry's Promise

"Mum already wrote her will?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Yes," Percy answered, "she must of done it a while ago though…."

"How long would I be there if I did go?" Ron asked, starting to get tired of all these questions.

"If I were you…I would pack for about a month…," Percy answered.

"Alright, I'll leave first thing in the morning," Ron promised.

Silence passed between the two.

"I look forward to seeing you again Ronald," Percy said quietly.

"It's Ron… and same here bro," Ron replied playfully.

Ron could've sworn that he heard Percy chuckle.

He hadn't heard that sound in the longest time.

"Well, good bye," Percy said, half-laughing.

"Bye," Ron said, and then they both hung up.

"Who was that Ron?" Hermione asked from Ron's bedroom.

"It was Percy," Ron answered as he entered the room.

"What on earth did he want?" Hermione replied angrily.

"Calm down 'Mione," Ron said, gesturing Hermione to take a chill pill, "him and the family want m-," Ron paused for a second, for Percy had said nothing about bringing Hermione.

"I mean us... to go down to the burrow for a few weeks to discuss mum's will and funeral arrangements."

"Oh…," Hermione said, feeling stupid for a moment.

"Yeah, well, let's make some plans of our own, for the wedding," Ron suggested.

"Now? But we've got so much going on right now," Hermione stated, "between your mother, and what just happened to Cecily, I don't think that I can handle any more misfortune."

"How is our wedding going to be a misfortune?" Ron asked, sounding offended.

"I didn't mean it that way," Hermione said, "it just that we have a lot going on ri -."

"No need to explain, I understand," Ron said, "but still, it doesn't have to be tomorrow or something, let's just plan."

"I guess it wouldn't exactly hurt anything," Hermione replied, grinning.

So they began their wedding plans. For example, Hermione decided to have white roses instead of red ones, and Ron knew of this really exquisite wedding chapel in muggle London.

Hermione fell asleep after an hour and a half of planning.

Ron just got done scribbling in Hermione's little notebook when Hedwig pecked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Ron shouted, but not loud enough to wake Hermione.

Strapped onto the owl's leg was a letter from Harry.

It read:

_Dear Ron, _

_Cecily's asleep so I decided to write this letter now rather then later. I'm thinking about proposing to Cecily. I'm afraid I'll loose her before I get the chance to prove to her how much I love her. Do you think that I should propose? I need your opinion on this… _

Harry

Ron took out a new piece of parchment and began to write Harry back.

_Dear Harry, _

_I definitely think that you should propose to Cil'. I mean, I would if I were you. By the way, I'm going to The Burrow tomorrow. I'll write you when I get there so we can continue this conversation tomorrow. So goodnight mate!_

Ron

Ron tied the letter onto the snowy-white owl's leg. He watched Hedwig as she flew into the pitch black sky until she faded out of site.

Ron took a look to his right and saw that the clock said that it was 11:30.

Ron yawned, lay on the bed, got under the covers, and then reached to turn off the light.


	10. To The Burrow

Chapter 10: To the Burrow

The orange rays from the sun woke Ron and Hermione.

Hermione went back to her flat across the hall to pack, Ron packed as well.

By the time 20 minutes passed, they were ready to go. They put their things in the back of their car. Hermione drove and Ron was in the passenger seat.

Ever since Hermione graduated from Hogwarts, she preferred muggle transport.

While Ron on the other hand, loved wizard transport, such as:

brooms, floo powder, apparating, or his personal favorite, enchanted cars.

After a few minutes of being on the road, Ron brought up a conversation.

"Maybe you should sell your flat so we can start saving up for a place of our own."

"Maybe that is the better thing to do," Hermione replied, her tone of voice sounding questionable.

"Hey! I think Ginny and Neville are looking for a place," Ron said, trying to avoid awkward silence, "they don't need anything big, even Ginny said so, and your flat is big enough for both of them."

Hermione smiled and said, "We'll ask her when we get there."

A few minutes of nothing but silence passed before Ron said, "Hey 'Mione… you know that I fell asleep after you did right?" "Yeah, what about it?" Hermione asked, her eyes still very much on the road. "Well… when you were asleep, Harry sent me this…," Ron said, reaching into his pocket and giving Hermione the note that Harry has sent him the night before.

Hermione grabbed the note from Ron's hands and slowed down a bit as she began to read it. After a few quick moments of reading, Hermione replied with exciting statements, saying, "Oh my gosh! This is really great! We can have a double wedding if Harry proposes to Cil'…"

Hermione gave the letter back to Ron and began to focus more on the road.

"Oh! Im sorry," Hermione apologized, realizing what she had just said, "that is… if you want to have a double wedding…"

Ron smiled and said, "We have to wait and see if Harry actually proposed first." Hermione chuckled.

About two hours later, Ron and Hermione found themselves entering the Burrow. As soon as Ron walked through the door, he saw a red-haired girl run towards him excitedly and happily shrieking "Ron!"

It was Ginny. Ginny was now 20, but she still had her youthful look. And by the looks of it, her 11 year old personality too. Ginny hugged Ron; something that she hadn't done in years. Without Ron, Ginny never felt the guidance and care of an older brother. Out of all of her brothers, Ron seemed to care about her the most. After all, he was the one who helped Harry save her from the Chamber of Secrets.

As she hugged Ron, she once again felt the warmth of her older brother. Ron's body felt much broader and stronger then it did before to Ginny as she hugged him tightly.

**Must be from Quidditch **Ginny thought.

* * *

**A/N:** The reason why I put Ron and Ginny's relationship as brother and sister so strong is because I belive that every brother and sister should have that kind of bond. Even though some of us don't. (including me)


	11. What a Family Reunion

**A/N:** Well, I would really hope to get more reviews but, here's the eleventh chapter anyways. 

Hope ya like:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: **What a Family Reunion

Even though she didn't want to, Ginny let go of her brother and moved on to hug Hermione. Not that she didn't love Hermione like a sister, but she just didn't let go of Ron.

"I haven't seen you in ages 'Mione," Ginny said, letting go of her future step-sister, "you look great!" "And you look fabulous darling," Hermione said in a fake French accent.

The two of them laughed a few moments before Mr. Weasley entered the room.

"Ron…" Mr. Weasley said as he hugged his youngest son.

"Hermione…," Mr. Weasley said as he turned to Hermione, smiling and with his arms outstretched as to give her a hug.

Hermione outstretched her arms as well and hugged Mr. Weasley.

I'm ever so sorry about Molly," she said as she pulled away from Mr. Weasley's tight embrace.

By this time, the whole Weasley clan was down stairs greeting Ron and Hermione. "We all are," Mr. Weasley replied.

"What's that?" Ginny said rather loudly when she noticed the diamond ring on Hermione's finger.

"What do you think it is Gin' ?" Hermione asked in a playful tone of voice.

Ginny gasped. "Ron proposed?" Ginny asked in astonishment. "Ssshhh," Hermione said giggly, then nodded. Without a doubt, the whole Weasley family had heard this. Commotion then arrived in the Burrow's living room.

"Good on ya mate," Fred said, patting Ron hard on the back.

"Didn't know you had it in you," George said, forcefully shaking Ron's hand. "Congratulations Ronald," Percy said. "It's Ron," Ron said playfully. . Percy chuckled. (A/N: If you go back to chapter 9, you will recall why it's funny)

"Congratulations," Bill and Charlie said in unison .

"Welcome to the family," Mr. Weasley said, shaking Hermione's hand.

Everybody was making such a bug fuss about him and Hermione. Ron decided to put an end to all this commotion.

"Yes, me and Hermione are engaged to be married. Now, enough about us, and let's do what me and "Mione drove three hours for. We owe it to mum," Ron said.

"Ron's right," Bill responded, " we owe it to dear old mum."

"Alright then," Mr. Weasley announced, "Would everybody please gather around the dinner table." Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and the rest of the family then rather quietly entered the dining room, otherwise known as the crowded kitchen.

Everybody's personality seemed to change as they thought of Mrs. Weasley.

Nobody wanted to really believe she was dead.

As Ron took his seat next to Ginny, he could easily tell that she was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. The expression on her face was completely blank and she looked as though she had just gotten her soul sucked out by a dementor; although Ron didn't know exactly what that looked like.

Ron ignored this for now, and pulled held out his hand under the table for Hermione to hold. Hermione held onto Ron's hand as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't done this in a while but I need to thank Jane once again. She helped with a couple things in this chapter. **

**Jane: **_I'M BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK_

**ash-baby: **Oh dear lord, save us all

**Jane: **What did you just say?

**ash-baby: **I was just joking

**Jane: **You better be

**ash-baby: **oooooooo, I'm shaking in my boots

**Jane: **What did you just say about me now!

**ash-baby: **nothing smirks rather evily

**Jane: **Sssuuurrreee... just remember, i know where you live...


	12. Molly's Will

**A/N: **Would someone please review! If you read my story please review and even if you hate it, tell me... :) Anywho, here's the 12th chapter...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Molly's Will**

"Now, let me read Molly's will," Mr. Weasley continued. He cleared his throat and proceeded to read Mrs. Weasley's will.

It read:

My Will

_Dearest Family,_

_If you are reading this then I have passed away. I love you all so very much, And don't cry… for I shall always be with you; Forever and for always._

_I leave the house to Arthur, for my name is on the deed and not his. I love you so much Arthur, and I am sorry for leaving you like this._

Mr. Weasley quickly sniffed and rubbed his eye before going on any farther.

_I leave my personal belongings to Ginny, for she is my only daughter…My special girl… my bright and shining daughter._

A tear fell down Ginny's cheek as her father read that. Ron comforted his only sister as she leaned into his chest and started to cry, for a tear had rolled down his cheek as well.

_I leave half of the money on my bank account to Fred and George so they're joke shop can be a complete success. Even though I didn't really approve in the beginning, and I am sorry for that, you two are unique and two of a kind. I'm proud of you boys, I always was and always will be._

The twins put their hands in the air and said, "Thank you mum," in unison as tears trickled down their cheeks.

_And to my dearest Ron, I know how much you love Quidditch, so I'm leaving you my deed of 8 acres of land that I owned. If you look in my room, you shall find it. It is on I hope you love your Quidditch career. I love you. _

Love,

Molly Weasley (mum)

By the end of the will, everybody was wiping their tears.

"When's the funeral dad?" Bill asked. He and Ron apparently were the only ones that missed that meeting beforehand.

"It's in a week and a half on Thursday," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Are Harry and Cecily allowed to come?" Ron asked.

"But of course," Mr. Weasley answered with a short, but sweet, smile, "They are enough as family as you and Ginny are."

After a few moments of silence, everybody started getting out of her seats and filing into the living room.

Ron was one of the last family members to get up, but he noticed that Ginny was still sitting there, as if she was in some sort of trance.

"Ginny?" Ron worriedly asked as he waved his right hand in front of her face.

"I still can't believe this," Ginny said, making only her lips move.

"Oh Ginny," Ron said, pulling his sister into a great hug, "everything is going to be okay, trust me, it will be."

"How can you just say that when you know it's not the tiniest bit true," Ginny said, as she leaned into Ron's chest as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he put his arms around his sobbing sister.

Ginny quickly pulled away from Ron's embrace.

"Nothing will be the same without mum and you know it!" Ginny shouted.

"Whoa… Ginny, settle down, settle down," Ron said as he ushered his sister to sit back down.

He took Ginny by the hand and said, "Mum died with our love, she didn't die in vane and you of all people should know that Gin'."

Then Ginny's face got fuming red as he hurriedly shot up with raw anger.

"IT DOESN'T MADDER WHAT SHE DIED WITH OR WITH OUT, THE ONLY THING I KNOW IS THAT SHE'S GONE AND NOTHING OR NO ONE, NOT EVEN ME, CAN BRING HER BACK!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could.

After saying that, she dashed off and stormed upstairs to her old room, leaving Ron there in the kitchen, confused and speechless.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I never thought I could get Ginny to be that emotional. YAY ME! Lol. Just kidding. Just please write more reviews. I would appreciate to get at least 5. Is my story so bad that I only got 2 reviews out of 12 chapters? Please, if you read my story, review. I would really appreciate it!

ash-baby


	13. It Just Doesn't Seem Right

**A/N: **Violet Snicket, thank you ever so much for the review and I really appreciate your concern towards Molly Weasley. And again, I would really appreciate it if more people would review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: It Just Doesn't Seem Right **

Ron thought about chasing after Ginny to try and cheer her up, but he decided the best thing to do was to give her space. Ron waited a few minutes before Ron decided to enter the living room, where everybody else was.

"Ron," Mr. Weasley started, "do you know what's the matter with Ginny?"

"Not really," Ron answered blankly as he took a seat next to Hermione on the couch.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley replied, his voice sounding distant.

"Anyways," Percy said, his voice being loud enough to get everybody's attention,

"as we were saying… everybody that knows mum is going to be invited right?"

"I don't know," Bill replied, "do you think we can afford a service for that many people?"

"Well, I have some money saved up in my bank account… we could use that," Hermione offered,

looking Mr. Weasley in the eye.

"No Hermione, we can't accept you're money… even though you're going to be part of the family,

we simply cannot accept such an offer," Percy replied, objecting Hermione's entire plan.

"Come on Percy," Hermione whined, "at least let me give you guys a couple hundred…"

"No, absolutely not," Mr. Weasley said sternly, his expression looking completely straight.

"Why can't she dad?" Ron asked, rather confused.

"It just doesn't seem right to take money from another person…," Mr. Weasley answered,

"I've always made an honest living, and I'm not about to change that now."

"But dad, she can help," Fred replied. "Weren't you just saying that if you could, you would give

mum the funeral that every person would dream of?" George asked.

"Yes… but it just doesn't seem right," Mr. Weasley answered rather quietly.

"Arthur… I'm going to be part of this family someday and I want to do my part as though I already am a member of this family," Hermione said. Mr. Weasley thought to himself quietly for a few moments before he came to his conclusion.

"Very well…" Mr. Weasley said, "Hermione can donate, but only a hundred pounds."

Everybody in the room, but Percy, smiled at that moment.

'Thanks Arthur," Hermione said, squeeling with joy, "you won't regret this, I promise."

"I know you won't let me down Hermione," Mr. Weasley replied, still smiling.

"If anybody needs me… I'll be in my room," Percy announced out of disappointment

as he got up out of his chair and started to walk toward the stairwell.

"Good idea Percy," Mr. Weasley replied, "dinner should be ready in about half an hour, so everybody go and freshen up a bit before we eat." Everybody obliged.

"You were supposed to write Harry back about the you know what weren't you?" Hermione asked

as her and Ron entered Ron's old bedroom.

"Oh yeah," Ron said, looking around his old room, which hadn't changed a bit, "you're right, thanks for reminding me love." Ron then lightly kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"No problem," Hermione said, "after all, I want to hear what he has to say just as much as you do." Hermione let out a big grin as she looked down at some papers then back up at Ron.

"You're amazing you now that?" Ron said. Then he and Hermione shared a quick kiss.

Ron looked around the room as he tried to remember where he put his spare writing utensils in his old room.

He looked under his bed. **There it is **Ron thought.

Ron took out the writing utensils out form under the bed, dipped his quill in the ink bottle and began to write a letter to Harry.

He wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm at The Burrow now. Mum's funeral is in a week and a half on Thursday. Do you think you can make it here in about a week? Bring Cecily too. And when Hermione and Cecily are hanging out together, me and you can talk about you know what. Okay? Hope to see you soon._

_Ron_

Ron gave the letter to one of the owls that his mum and dad use. And about 15 minutes later, he got a response. He grabbed the letter from the owl's grasp and proceeded to read it.

It read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I will be sure to be there. Thanks for all of your support. How did the family reunion go? I hope to see you soon. Oh, and by the way… does Hermione know what's going on?_

_Harry_

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! 


	14. Will Sombebody Bring Up Some Food To Her

Chapter 14: Harry's coming/ here's The Plan

Ron didn't want to tell him about Ginny's sudden outburst towards him. So here's what he wrote instead:

_Dear Harry,_

_Glad I could help ya mate! Yes, Hermione does know. I showed her the letter on the way here. Is that okay? I think it will turn out much better because Hermione will know why she has to go and hang out with Cecily. I'll talk to you more when you get here. Gotta go spend time with the family; dinner's going to be ready in about 15 minutes. So I'll talk to ya later!_

_Ron _

Ron strapped the letter onto the espresso colored owl and watched it fly out of the open window

and out of sight.

As he watched the owl fly away, so many thoughts rushed into his head.

He missed his mum. But the worst thing to Ron was that she would never get to see him

and Hermione get married. A tear silently rolled down his cheek as memories of him and his

mum fled into his mind.

"Hermione," Ron called out in the midst of the silence. 'Yes," Hermione answered as she looked

up from the papers that were in her hand. "Harry and Cecily are coming here in a week, if dad fancies

that, and I need you to hang out with Cecily so Harry and I can talk about the thing. Can you do that?" Ron explained.

"Sure, anything for you and my best friends," Hermione answered. "Great!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically.

"DINNER'S READY!" Ron heard Mr. Weasley announce.

"Well, let's go," Ron continued as he grabbed Hermione's firm and silky smooth hand and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

As everybody sat down, Ron noticed that Ginny and Charlie weren't at the table. As soon as Ron was about to ask of the whereabouts, Charlie walked in the kitchen and said, "Ginny won't be joining us for dinner tonight."

"And why not?" Mr. Weasley asked, concerned for his daughter. "I guess she just doesn't have much of an appetite after discussing mum's will," Charlie asked, not completely lying.

"Well, will somebody bring up some food to her?" Mr. Weasley kindly asked.

"I'll do it," Hermione offered as she got up from her chair, grabbed the extra plate, and carefully walked upstairs to Ginny's room.

Hermione entered Ginny's room with caution. "Ginny?" Hermione asked as she knocked on Ginny's wall,

not wanting to intrude. "What do you want?" Ginny sharply replied.

"I brought you up some dinner," Hermione answered with a warm and easy tone to her voice despite the bitterness that she was receiving from Ginny.

"I already told Charlie that I wasn't hungry," Ginny replied, remaining bitter,

"don't you people listen?"

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked as she set the plate down in Ginny's desk.

"Nothing…," Ginny answered, getting annoyed.

"No Ginny, I know you well enough to know that it's never nothing," Hermione replied as she sat next to Ginny. There was silence before Hermione spoke again.

"Now…," she continued, "what's wrong?"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she said, "I just want my mum back."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, like any sister and began to pat her back.

"SSShhh..," Hermione hushed as Ginny's crying grew louder, "it's alright, it's alright."

"It just seems like just yesterday that I was hugging her and now… she's gone," Ginny said, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I know… I know," Hermione replied, thinking back to when her own father had died.

Ginny sniffed, rubbed her nose, and then smiled. "Look at me," Ginny said at almost a laugh.

"You look like you could use something to eat," Hermione smiled.

"No, it's alright, I'll come down for dinner and eat with the rest of the family," Ginny replied with a smile.


	15. An Unexpected Phone call

Thanks for the reviews!

**Violet Snicket:** Thanks for reviewing again!

**None:** I rewrote my summary now. Happy?

**Lax Goalie:** I know huh? Lol!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:** An Unexpected Phone call

The phone rang at Cecily and Harry's house. "Can you get that Harry?" Cecily shouted from the bathroom, "I'm about to take a quick shower." "Alright," Harry said, dashing towards the phone. When he reached the phone, he answered by saying, "Hello?"

"Hey Harry," a familiar voice said.

"Cho?" Harry asked.

"The one and only," Cho-Chang answered, her voice sounding

"How did you get this number?" Harry asked.

"So…. how ya been?" Cho asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Unfortunately, Harry fell for it.

"Oh, I've been doing fine, How about you Cho?"

"Oh you know, same ol' same ol', picking up tips from the bar," Cho-Chang answered, sounding glad and really relived that Harry fell for her change of subject trick. "

That's good to hear," Harry replied, still clueless about Cho-Chang's sudden change of subject.

"So, how's Cecily?" Cho-Chang giggled.

"Oh, she just got out of the hospital a few weeks ago," Harry answered.

"What?" Cho-Chang asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she's in the shower right now," Harry answered.

"Do you mean to tell me that my poison didn't work?" Cho-Chang shouted, not thinking.

"Wait a minute, it was your poison?" Harry shouted. (A/N: BUSTED!)

"Oh shit!" Cho-Chang said as she quickly hung up the phone.

Harry would've called back immediately and demanded an explanation, but,

sadly, he didn't have caller I.D.

Then Harry heard the bathroom door open from behind him.

When he turned around, he turned around, he saw Cecily,

still dripping wet from her shower, standing in front of him

with nothing but a towel on.

"What was all that shouting about?" Cecily confusedly asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," Harry lied.

* * *

A/N: Ha Ha Ha! Lol! I hate Cho-Chang (no offence to Cho-Chang fans) that's why I'm making her act like such a slut in this story. Please review! I'll update as soon as I get some. :)

And I know this is an extremelyshort chapter, and i am sorry for that, its only 300 something words long. But dont worry, more is on the way!


	16. One week later

**Chapter 16:** One week later……

A week had passed since Ron and Hermione had arrived at the burrow and they were now

impatiently awaiting the arrival of Cecily and Harry.

They had been looking forward to seeing them again, even though they saw them no

less then a few weeks ago. Since they saw each other after years of not talking,

they couldn't bare one day without a letter or phone call.

I guess you could say that they had become very fond of talking to one another.

It was about noon when Ron received a letter from Harry saying:

_Dear Ron,_

_By the time you get this letter, me and Cecily have already on the road and are on the way to the Burrow. We just wanted to let you know in advance. Well, see ya in two hours mate! Hope our plan works. _

_Harry_

Ron was excited that Harry and Cecily were on their way and told Hermione.

And sure enough, 2 and a half hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ron shouted, rushing down the Burrow's stairs.

When Ron opened the door, Harry and Cecily stood in the door way.

Cecily gave Ron a huge hug which Ron apparently wasn't ready for. Hermione then came

dashing down the stairs. Cecily and Hermione screamed (like an excited 'oh my god' scream) then

hugged each other tightly.

"Women," Ron muttered under his breath, hoping that no one would hear,

but Harry heard and slightly chuckled.

As soon as Hermione and Cecily let go of each other, Hermione said,

"Have you been feeling quite alright?"

"Oh my gosh Hermione," Cecily replied with a smirkish smile on her face, "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, feeling Cecily's forehead, "you look a tad bit flushed."

"Hermione," Cecily said, quickly pulling Hermione's hand from her forehead,

"just because I had one little incident, it doesn't mean that I'm going to pass out every

two feet I walk."

"You're right, you're right," Hermione said, snapping back to reality, "I just don't want anything like that happening again."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I always end up fine," Cecily said with a laugh as she hugged her best friend.

Just when they let go of each other, Mr. Weasley stepped in.

"Ahh, Cecily, good to see you again, are you feeling okay?" Mr. Weasley asked.

**If another person asks me that question again, I'm going to scream** Cecily thought to herself,

forcing a smile on her face.

"Yes Arthur, I'm feeling fine," Cecily answered in her fake happy voice.

"That's an excellent thing to hear," Mr. Weasley replied.

Mr.Weasley turned to Harry and said, "You and Cecily will be staying in the

guest bed room, here, upstairs,"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry replied.

"My pleasure," Mr.Weasley replied, then walked away.

"C'mon you two," Ron said, about to lead Harry and Cecily to the guest room.

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! I fell so accompliced! I'm back! Well, in order for meto post the next chapter, i have to get atleast 2 or 3 reviews. Ha Ha! I can wait now! Ha Ha! I'm evil:) Just kiddin'. But still...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Remembering

**Chapter 17:** Remembering

Ron led Harry and Cecily to the guest bedroom where they would be staying.

As they entered the guest room, Harry and Cecily placed their suitcases

near the closet.

"I've forgotten how comforting this place is," Harry said as he looked

around the room.

"I remember how we used to spend all our summers here," Cecily said as she took a seat on the bed next to Hermione.

"I remember our fifth year when Cecily set me and Ron up on a date. It was very6 nerve-wracking. Ron took me flying on his broom around London, even though it was late, and when me and Ron were about to go our separate ways…he kissed me," Hermione said as she looked at Ron, who's ears were slightly pink, but he was smiling at his angel.

It was him and Hermione's first kiss, and quite frankly, he was proud of it.

"And then I busted you when you came back and made you tell me every little detail," Cecily said in a teasing tone.

"I remember mine and Harry's first kiss," Cecily continued.

Cecily looked over at Harry, who was smiling.

He remembered their first kiss fairly well.

Cecily quickly cleared her throat and began to tell her tale.

"It was in our third year… I was walking in the halls when Harry ran up to me. We talked for a few seconds and then he said that he had something to give me. I was sort of confused, but he pulled out a ring with a pink diamond, then I was speechless. He said that it was a promise ring and that he was promising me that he would always protect me and that one day, we would get married," Cecily finished as she looked over at Harry, who's smile seemed to be brightening up the room.

"Oh my gosh," Hermione exclaimed, "We're talking like we're at one of our

old teenage slumber parties!"

Cecily let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah, I guess we are"

Ron gave Hermione a glare and Hermione knew what to do.

She turned to Cecily and said, "Hey Cil'"

"Yeah "Mione," Cecily answered.

"Why don't you, me, and Ginny go out for a little fun, like a girl's night out, rights after dinner,

what d'ya say?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Harry said, catching on to what the others were saying.

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! I fell so accompliced! I'm back! Well, in order for meto post the next chapter, i have to get atleast 2 or 3 reviews. Ha Ha! I can wait now! Ha Ha! I'm evil:) Just kiddin'. But still... 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Will Their Plan Work?

**A/N:** I wanted to wait until i got1 or 2 more reviews but... 

I couldn't leave SmilinStar 13 hangin..so...

Thank you Smilin Star 13 for reviewing! aand i hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: **Will Their Plan Work? 

"Do you really think we should?" Cecily asked, "I mean... with Molly's funeral coming up and all."

Everybody's faces turned pale and grim.

"Uhhhhhhh," Ron stumbled.

"I think what Ron is trying to say is: How many times can, me, you, and Ginny end up at the same place at the same time?" Hermione said.

"Besides, Molly wouldn't want us mourning over her forever right?" Hermione added.

"Hermione's right, she even said so in her will," Ron replied.

"So...do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

Harry was pleading inside his head that Cecily would accept Hermione's offer.

"Oh alright, I'll go."

**Thank you God **Harry thought.

"Let's ask Ginny if she wants to come too," Hermione said to Cecily as she got up from her seat on the bed. Cecily

Cecily did the same.

"Uhh ... I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ron said as he stood in the door way.

"Why not **_Ronald_**?" Cecily asked, knowing fairly well that Ron didn't like being called Ronald.

"It's RON! R-O-N! Is that soo hard for all of you bloody gits to understand?" Ron exclaimed.

Cecily and Hermione just stared at him.

"Oh forget it! Ginny might have cooled down by now so you can go and ask her," Ron said as he got out of the way.

"Cooled down?" Hermione asked.

"From what?" Cecily finished.

"Just go and bloody ask her already," Ron said, not wanting to start a game of 20 questions.

Hermione and Cecily shared a laugh as they walked out the door.

Ron sat next to Harry, noticing that he hadn't said a word in the last 15 minutes.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer.

"YOU! THE ONE WITH THE FACE!" Ron shouted.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly as he looked up at Ron.

"Oh Good Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry simply answered.

"I know when something's wrong with you, we're best friends," Ron said.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, "I'll tell you when Cecily's gone."

Ron understood, it was quite obviously about the proposal.

"It's alright Harry, take your time," Ron said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he patted Harry softly on the back.

Just at that very moment, Hermione and Cecily walked in.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked as soon as she walked into the room.

"What do you mean what did I do?" Ron asked, feeling accused.

"What did you do that made Ginny cry?" Cecily asked, butting in.

"Nothing. I started talking about how mum wouldn't want us to mourn over her forever and then she started screaming about how _it doesn't matter what she died with or without _and _no one, not even mecan bring her back_," Ron answered, mimicking Ginny's voice quite badly.

"Wow," Cecily said, "she must be really depressed about Molly."

Cecily looked over at Hermione, who was slightly frowning.

'So anyways," Ron rudely began, "what did she say?"

* * *

**A/N: **Duhn duhn duhn! LOL! Well, anyways, people, please review, even if you dont like the chapter...

tell me what i can work on to make it better or something like that...well...thats all i have else left to say...so...

ta ta for now:)


	19. Happy After All

**A/N: **Thank you for the 2 people who reviewed...'.'.'.Jessica.'.'.'. and Zarroc 

**'.'.'.Jessica'.'.'. : **I'm sorry that you find the story depressing ... i'll TRY to lighten it up.

**Zarroc: **omg! thank you soooooo much for the GREAT advice...(shakes Zarroc's hand)

* * *

Chapter 19: Happy After All

"She said sure," Cecily answered.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all smiled. This was going to work out after all.

**This really is going to be a happy ending **Harry thought as a tear rolled

down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it away.

"Harry, why are you crying?" Cecily asked as she sat on

Harry's gently wiped his tear away.

"It's just that I love you soo much," Harry answered with a smile.

Cecily smiled back and said, "I love you too," as she kissed him softly.

Hermione and Ron looked out each other and smiled.

As Harry looked at Cecily and Cecily looked at Harry,

nothing else really mattered.

It was if they were the only two people left on the face of the earth.

Hell, they didn't even notice that Ron and Hermione were still right there beside them.

Harry had never been this much in love.

Cecily had put her own life in danger for him so many times, it was a miracle

that she was still alive.

She didn't care if she died, as long as her beloved Harry was okay.

Sure, they had some rough spots in their relationships and some episodes with Ginny,

but, they loved each other nevertheless.

_There's a time, when we all choose _

_To either quit or follow through _

_To just loose faith_

_Or trust your heart_

_To somehow lead you through the dark_

_You're not the only one_

_Whose dreaming_

_Or needs help to carry on_

_We might get lonely_

_But we're not_

_Alone_

Then the door slowly opened and Ginny peeked her head in,

her face still a shade or two lighter then her hair color from crying earlier.

"Dinner's ready," Ginny said as soon as her whole body was visible.

Harry's heart pounded in his ears, so hard in fact, that Cecily,

who was still sitting on his lap, could hear it beating loudly from his chest.

But she said nothing.

**It's nothing to be nervous about Harry, get a grip **Harry fought with his own mind as

Cecily got off his lap **it's only dinner at the Weasley's. **

But Harry's racing heart wouldn't listen to him.

It kept beating faster and faster as he made his way towards the dinner table.

It was something He couldn't control, although he wished he could.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, i know it isnt exactly the most exciting chapter that you ever read but..still...how was it? Please review if you like it, even you dont you can still review, i wont mind.

Well, now that i got everybody's attention, i might be taking a break from my story for a while, possibly 3 weeks, dont ask...school stuff...but...as i said...its a maybe...but i'll try to update as soooooon as I can:)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I'm back... after 6 months! Sorry everybody! I was SO busy with school work and I revised all of my chapters, so if you want to read over them, feel free to do so. I hope I get all of my reviewers back! I'm sorry that I made you all wait so long! Well, let's see if this chapter was worth it...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: **Dinner at the Weasley's

Ah, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as Harry took his seat next to Cecily, "it's been a while

hasn't it?"

Harry merely nodded as he scooted himself nearer to the dinner table.

"I'm sorry that Molly doesn't have the pleasure of dining with you again," Mr. Weasley continued. And to this, Harry said nothing.

He hated being reminded that Molly was dead. It seems like everybody whom he loved, except Cecily, had died. His mum and dad, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. He wouldn't be surprised if Cecily dropped dead at this very moment.

"I'm afraid some of our guests haven't arrived yet," added Mr. Weasley, motioning toward two other chairs. Harry didn't quite get it. Everybody was at the table; Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, and himself were all at the table already.

**Who else could be here? **Harry asked himself in thought.

"Wotcher Harry," said a familiar female voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned around.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed in joy.

Tonks did nothing but smile back.

"R-Remus?" Harry asked in uncertainty as he looked over at the person that who stood hand in hand with Tonks.

"Nice to see you again, Harry," Remus replied.

Harry had heard rumors that Remus and Tonks were dating, but he didn't think them to be true. Both Tonks and Remus looked much healthier than they did when Harry last saw them. Remus' clothing was less raggedy, his hair was more brunette than grey, and he finally looked his age.

Tonks looked great as well. She was smiling for once, she was much less pale than she was before, and her hair was now a very pure and bright blonde. It sorted reminded Harry of Cecily's or Malfoy's.

Harry's heart then sank as he thought of one more person whom he would have loved to be here…. his godfather, Sirius Black. He never did forgive himself for letting him die. Even though everybody told him that it wasn't his fault, he knew otherwise. Sirius was like a father to Cecily as well. Loved them both he did. Harry forced himself to stop thinking and turned his attention to the others at the dinner table.

'Fred, George," Mr. Weasley said, "would you please get dinner out of the oven, and if it's possible, some mead too?"

Fred and George nodded and obeyed.

Everybody started to converate to one another. Several minutes later, Fred and George entered the dining room again with a dinner platter in one hand and a bottle of mead in the other.

Mr. Weasley poured everyone a glass of mead and began to speak.

"We all know why we are here on this wonderful evening. Our dear Molly has passed away. She was a wonderful woman, mother, friend, and wife. And I am willing to bet anything that she is watching down on us right now from heaven."

The room seemed to brighten at that moment.

Mr. Weasley raised his glass and said, "To Molly."

"To Molly," everyone repeated as they clanked their glasses of mead together for a toast.

"Let dinner begin," Mr. Weasley added.

Harry quickly kissed Cecily on the cheek and then began to eat.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Was it worth the 6 month wait? lol. Well, remember that there is DEFINATELY more where that came from. So please review and I promise to update as soon as I possibly can!

love you all bunches!


	21. the fight and make up

**A/N:** thank you Zarroc for reviewing. It's nice that somebody reviewed for me. I must worn you all that this chapter certainly isnt the best chapter that 've written, but I hope you like it anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: The Fight (and make up)

Nobody really ate much. The thought of Molly's funeral coming up seemed to ruin everybody's appetite. It was understandable. Dinner lasted about 20 minutes or so. It was different then what Harry had expected it to be.

"'Mione… Cil'… are you two ready?" Ginny shouted from the stairs.

"Just a minute," Hermione replied, touching up her lipstick in the bathroom.

"Same here," Cecily added, putting more hairspray in her hair.

"Alright," Ginny said, then dashing back up the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom:

"Harry… come on, tell me what's wrong," said Ron, who had a concerned tone to his voice.

"What did I tell you Ron, not-until-Cecily's-gone," Harry replied, sounding annoyed.

"Alright, alright," Ron said.

There were a few moments of silence before Harry and Ron heard someone scream, "YOU HEARTLESS WHORE!"

Ron recognized this voice; it was Hermione's.

Harry and Ron had reached the fight just in time to see Cecily trying to break up the fight, saying, "You guys, this is not the time to fight."

"Look who's the whore Hermione," Ginny replied to Hermione rather angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ron said, not wanting to believe what his sister had just said, "what the bloody hell just happened here?"

Ginny and Hermione turned their backs on each other, not saying a word.

"Well," Cecily began, realizing that she was the only one that was going to talk, "Ginny came down stairs and they started talking about Molly, and then somewhere down the line, Ginny said that it was Hermione's fault that Molly died because she took you away from your family."

Hermione, filled with anger, rolled her eyes and made her way towards Ron and grabbed his arm, saying, "Come on Ron, let's go."

But Ron wouldn't budge.

**It was too good to be true **thought Harry.

Ron saw the sadness in Harry's face and replied, "Not until you and Ginny apologize to each other."

"I don't want to apologize to that heartless whore," Hermione said rather quickly and rudely.

"And I don't want to apologize to that mudblood scum," said Ginny harshly.

"GINNY!" Ron exclaimed in anger, "She's my fiancée! I'm going to marry her!"

"Oh, so you'll listen to your mudblood lover, but you won't listen to me?" Ginny asked, just as angrily.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Cecily shrieked, falling to her knees and clasping her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear any more.

Harry and Hermione both kneeled at Cecily's side, attempting to calm her down.

"See what you did," said Hermione.

"Oh, she's just an over-emotional half-blood suck up," replied Ginny, harshly.

Cecily rose, her striking blonde hair a tad bit messed up.

"If your parents were painfully killed in front of you," she said, "you would be emotional too."

'Well, my mum's dead isn't she?" asked Ginny, trying to make a point.

"Well, she wasn't killed by Voldemort was she?" Cecily replied.

Everybody in the room but Cecily and Harry gave a quick shiver to the sound of his name.

"No," Ginny mumbled, "but still."

Ginny struggled to find something that would make Cecily loose it again; she somewhat enjoyed it.

"You weren't the only one that Harry had feelings for," Ginny added, knowing that this would do the trick.

Cecily turned a ghostly pale, for this was true.

"Oh get a grip Ginny," said Harry, fueling up with anger, "it was one measly kiss, it was an accident."

"Accident?" replied Ginny, "Kissing ME was an accident?"

Ginny's fair skin was getting closer and closer to her hair color as she shot up with rage.

"You guys, look at us," said Hermione, "why are we fighting?"

Everybody fell silent.

"We shouldn't be fighting, we're the best of friends," added Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have said the things that I did. You were like a sister to me in school," said Ginny, "and now you really will be."

Hermione smiled.

"You were like the sister that I never had," Ginny added.

Hermione and Ginny hugged.

"You were always my little sister," Hermione said as she let go of Ginny.

Ginny smiled for the second, maybe third time that evening and turned to Cecily.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a –," Ginny paused, "you know."

"Apology accepted," Cecily smiled, "and I'm sorry for being a bit over emotional, but I can't help it."

"But you're right," Ginny said, "If my parents were killed by Voldemort, I would act the same way."

Cecily smiled. "thanks, that means a lot."

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! 


	22. See Ya!

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long again. But as you can see, i've been working in my other 2 stories as well as this one. But now that it's summer, I can spend more of my time writing instead of studying for those dreaded finals.

I know this chapter won't be THAT good, but I promise you that it will gradually start to get better.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22:** See Ya! 

"Well, are we going or what?" asked Ginny impatiently.

"What?" Hermione asked, seeming to not have a clue what Ginny was talking about.

"You know," said Ginny, "girl's night out?"

"Oh," Hermione and Cecily replied in unison. The three girls laughed, completely ignoring the boys.

"I think we better go before they get all girly and giggly on us," Ron muttered to Harry. Harry cracked a smile, and then nodded in agreement. They walked back toward the guest bedroom where they were before, hearing the girls blabbering about which club they wanted to go to.

"Well..," Ron said as he shut the door behind them.

"Well what?" Harry replied as he took a seat on the bed.

"I can't believe that we've been friends for 10 years," said Ron wistfully, starting a completely different subject.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry said, going along with the change of subject.

"It seems like only yesterday I sat next to you on the Hogwarts Express," Ron added, thinking back to his childhood memories.

"And you kept staring at my scar," Harry chuckled. Ron laughed.

"Yeah. Never did say sorry for that," Ron pointed out.

"There was really no need to," Harry explained, "everybody in the school was staring at me in our first year. It was like they'd seen a ghost. What would one more hurt 'eh?"

"Yeah, and when you and Cil' were 'found out', it practically made the Prophet's front page news," Ron laughed.

"There were three reasons why I didn't want people finding out about me and Cil'. One, I didn't want Rita Skeeter all over us. Two, I didn't want Voldemort to use her to get to me, you know, like a hostage or something. And three, even though Cecily didn't care, I didn't want her popularity to drop just because she was dating 'the boy who lived', 'the chosen one', or whatever they were calling me," Harry explained, finally able to take a breath.

"I know what you mean," Ron agreed, every guy thought she was the prettiest girl in school." Harry shot Ron a look.

"Hey, don't look at me," said Ron, sounding offended. Harry laughed.

"I'm only joking mate," he replied.

Cecily and Hermione then entered the room.

"Okay guys, we're going now," Hermione announced. Ron and Harry smiled.

"We'll be back around…," Cecily looked at her watch, it said 8:15, "midnight, okay?"

"Works for us," Ron said.

"Just call us if you need anything," Harry added.

Cecily and Hermione both gave their men a good-bye kiss.

"See ya later Harry," Cecily said as she walked out the door.

"See you later Ron," added Hermione as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! 


	23. A Confession Don't Insult Quidditch

**Chapter 23: **A Confession/ Don't Insult Quidditch

"Before you say anything," Harry rushed in before Ron had a chance to speak, "there's something that I have to tell you now that Cecily's go-"

Cecily then entered the bedroom.

"Sorry… forgot my coat," she said sheepishly as she grabbed her coat from the bed.

"See you guys later," she added as she ran out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Now, what were you saying?" Ron asked.

"I got a phone call last week," Harry began.

"Uh huh…," Ron interrupted.

"It was from Cho...," Harry finished.

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed, "What did she call for?"

"Ron…," Harry began quietly, "Listen to me. Cho-Chang poisoned Cecily."

"WHAT!" Ron shouted.

"Cho Chang but poison in Cil's drink the night that we went to the Three Broomsticks," Harry explained.

"Ron…,"Harry continued, "Cho Chang could've, and wanted to, kill Cil' that night."

There was silence in which Ron was trying to sort out the information he was being told.

"Did you tell her?" Ron asked out of nowhere.

"No!" Harry answered rather loudly, "I don't want Cecily having to look over her shoulder every time she sets foot out of the house like she used to. She already had to do it with Vol..." Harry paused.

"With You-Know-Who and she doesn't need to do that for Cho," Harry finished.

"You're right," said Ron.

**3 Hours Later: **

Cecily crept into bed next to Harry, who appeared to be sleeping. She quickly kissed Harry on the cheek. Without giving Cecily time to react, Harry kissed her back embrasively on her soft, tender lips. Harry hastily threw himself over Cecily's body as he deepened their kiss.

"Harry…," Cecily breathed when they pulled away.

"Shh…," Harry said as he put his finger on her lips, "don't speak, just go along with it." Cecily smiled, nodded and began to undress underneath Harry.

The very next morning, Cecily awoke to a warm bath. She enjoyed the hot water around her bare body. It soother her so. After she was done, she draped a towel over her, took five steps to the guest room, and picked out her clothes for the say. In a matter of minutes, she was dressed.

On her way out, she found a note from Harry saying that he had gone to play Quidditch with Ron. Harry loved Quidditch, even as a grown man. It was a hobby that he would never give up.

Cecily smiled, set the note back on the might stand, and made her way to the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Hermione who was trying to crack an egg.

"Need some help there 'Mione?" Cecily laughed.

"Thanks, that would save me from starving," Hermione answered as she threw away the brutalized egg.

Hermione sat down and watched in awe as Cecily took out two brand new eggs from the refrigerator and cracked them with ease.

"How did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked, apparently dumbstruck.

"It's not exactly brain surgery," Cecily sarcastically answered.

Hermione smiled. She was never really good at cooking.

As Cecily turned on the stove and let the eggs cook, she told Hermione about the letter that Harry had left her.

"They'll never give up will they?" Hermione commented.

"Hey, don't insult Quidditch," Cecily playfully snapped, "just because you never played."

Hermione laughed softly. This was true. Harry, Ron, and Cecily had all played Quidditch. Only she had not.

As soon as the eggs were ready. Hermione volunteered to get two plates out of the cupboard.

After that, Cecily put 2 pieces of toast in the toaster. And about to minutes later, they had breakfast.


	24. The Truth And Then Some

**Chapter 24: **The Truth… And Then Some

_Cecily's POV_

Harry and Ron came home just as dinner went in the oven.

"Have a good Quidditch match, you two?" I asked as I watched Harry walk into the Burrow. Harry nodded and kissed my cheek. But Ron was slightly confused.

"How does she know about the match?" he asked.

"Harry left a note for her, didn't you know?" Hermione curiously asked. Ron sighed.

"Do you have to tell Cil' everything?" he asked Harry with a slight scowl on his face. I was extremely upset. Ron had never talked about me like that/

"What's wrong with telling your girlfriend what you're up to?" Hermione asked angrily before Harry and I had a chance to speak.

"Nothing... It's just that Harry doesn't _have _to tell Cil' _everything_. Just because Cho tried to kill her…," Ron stopped himself, probably hoping that I had not heard. I could literally feel my heart drop. I was confused, shocked, and angry at the same times. My mouth suddenly turned dry as I searched for the words to say.

"Wh-Wha-What?" I managed to stumble.

"Nothing…uh… what's for dinner? I'm starving," Ron said, trying to change the subject.

He tried to make his way to the kitchen, but Hermione stood in the way and gave him a dirty look. He knew that trying to pass Hermione would be downright impossible at this time, so he stayed. Harry ran over to my side.

"Cecily… sweetie," Harry said as he took hold of my right hand, "Let's go into the room and talk about this okay?" I quickly pulled her hand away from his.

"NO!" I shouted. At the moment, I was extremely pissed, letting my emotions get the best of me.

"You tell me what the bloody hell Ron just said right now Harry James Potter!"

Harry looked shocked, and to be truthful, so was I. I hadn't talked to him like that since the whole kissing 'incident' with Ginny. Harry let out a deep breath and explained everything to me. After Harry finished, I just stood there, not saying a word. My mind was beginning to become overwhelmed. All my thoughts felt like they're were jumping around like popcorn cornels in a popcorn machine.

That was it. I was sick and tired of being lied to. All my feeling seemed to pour out of me when I screamed, "EVERYBODY WANTS ME DEAD! THE DEATH-EATERS, CHO-CHANG… FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU THREE DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I LIVE OR NOT!"

The look in Harry's eyes told me that my words had somehow hurt him, but I was to angry to care.

"That's not true!" He replied, "I love you!"

Those words meant nothing to me anymore. "How do I know that's not a lie!" I snapped. Everybody suddenly fell silent, including Harry.

I had had enough. "YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST KILL ME NOW AND SAVE CHO THE TROUBLE!" I shouted. Nobody spoke, they remained silent. I smirked to myself. I felt as though a certain Draco-like personality was talking over me.

"No offers? None at all?" I asked. Still no words left their mouths. "Fine! I'll do it myself!"  
Everybody's eyes got wider as they watched me take out my wand and point it at myself.

"Avada…," I began.

_Normal POV _

Harry didn't want to take any chances. He leapt towards Cecily, and knocked her off her feet as they both collided. They both fell to the ground; Harry on top of Cecily. Harry looked down at Cecily's body below her. She was unconscious. The impact of the fall must have made her loose consciousness.

Harry sat up and cradled Cecily lovingly in his arms, just as he did the night that Cecily had passed out in their bedroom.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Harry answered.

"Look!" Hermione replied, pointing at Cecily.

**A/N: **Please review:)


	25. Voldemort's Return

**A/N: **Thank you Zarroc for commenting once again. You gave me a reason to write this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I thought it was time that I started putting one of these. I own nothing but the character of Cecily

**Chapter 25: **Voldemort's Return

Harry nervously looked at the unconscious Cecily that lay loosely in his trembling arms.

Her scar was bleeding. (**A/N: **Yes, she has a scar. It's on her left palm.)

Harry knew what it meant; Voldemort was up to something.

But this was impossible. Voldemort had been dead for years.

Cecily slightly stirred and opened her eyes. To Harry's surprise, they had turned a very bright red.

Cecily threw Harry off of her.

"Harry Potter, we meet again… After 4 long years," Cecily said in a spine-chilling voice.

"Cecily, are you okay?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling in fear.

"DON'T ADDRESS ME THAT WAY YOU MUDBLOOD SCUM!" Cecily screamed.

Hermione gasped. Cecily had never spoken to her that way before.

"That can't be Cecily," Harry said in disbelief and confusion, "she would never talk to Hermione that way."

"Then who are you?" Ron asked, also in confusion.

"You fools! You can't tell who I am? I am th..."

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry interrupted.

"Yes… Yes Potter, it's me. The Great Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said, still in Cecily's body.

"I wouldn't call yourself great just yet if I were you," Ron joked out of nowhere.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Voldemort roared, "Do you have any idea of the power I posses?"

You mean possess**_ed_**," Ron corrected.

"Oh you little fool!" Voldemort spat, then noticing that Cecily's wand was on the floor. He smirked to himself and picked it up.

"Now I'll teach you to tell me that I posses no power," Voldemort snickered as he pointed the wand at Ron.

"NO!" Hermione squealed as she stood in front of Ron, waiting to be hit by some sort of spell, but it never came.

Voldemort smirked.

"I always knew you two would end up together. The mudblood scum, and the pureblood traitor. What a perfect match," Voldemort said as he made Cecily smirk with more density.

Harry suddenly pulled out his wand and yelled, "Bring her back!"

"What did you say?" Voldemort asked with a twisted smile on Cecily's face.

"Bring… her… back," Harry repeated with more control.

"Why Harry. She doesn't love you…," Voldemort said, making sure Harry lingered onto every word.

"That's a lie!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking.

"It is? But she said it was true," Voldemort replied.

As soon as Voldemort finished his sentence, Harry filled with absolute rage.

"DO AS I SAY! BRING HER BACK!" Harry yelled as he pointed his want to Cecily's throat.

"Why on earth do you want her back so badly? Why does it matter to you if I killed her or not?" Voldemort slyly asked.

"Because I love her…"

"HA! Love?" Voldemort interrupted, "is that what stopped you from joining me all those years ago?" Voldemort crept closer and closer until they were practically nose to nose.

"How many times have I told you this Potter?" Voldemort continued, "Why have love when you can have power?"

"I promised her I would keep her safe," Harry replied, his voice soft.

"Promised her?" Voldemort asked with a laugh.

"Yes… I promised," Harry answered his wand still pointed to Cecily's throat, his face looking stern and serious, as though he feared nothing.

"Ha! You foolish mortal boy!" Voldemort laughed, "Have you not yet realized that if you try to kill me, you'll end up killing her?"

"He's right…," Harry whispered to himself. Harry then slowly lowered his wand.

Voldemort laughed manically, thinking that he had won.

Then, out of nowhere, Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, "AVADA CADAVRA!"

A flash of green light flew out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest, sending Cecily's body flying backwards and made her lifeless body hit the wall.

As this happened, Hermione screamed and Ron's eyes got wider and his face got paler.

Harry rushed over to Cecily's body and cradled her in his arms once again.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Harry whispered as a tear rapidly fell down his cheeks.

**I killed her **Harry though **I really killed her. **

At that moment, Hermione had realized that her dream had come true.

**A/N: **Good? Comepletely horrible? You be the judge... please review!

Luv you all:)


	26. You Love Everybody's Fool

**A/N: **Thank you Nicolex3 for reviewing! I really appreciate it:) Sorry for those clumsy 1st person mistake:)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the character of Cecily

Well... here's chapter 26! Hope you like:)

**Chapter 26: **You Love Everybody's Fool

As one of Harry's tears fell onto Cecily's cheek, she stirred and opened her eyes; which were now the normal dark brown.

"Harry? What happened? And why are you crying?" Cecily said, still struggling to stay awake under the pain of a sudden headache.

Cecily reached up with her remaining strength and wiped the tear from Harry's cheek.

"You love me, right?" Harry asked.

"Why of course I do," Cecily smiled.

Harry pulled Cecily closer to him and hugged her embracively.

Cecily winced in pain from the sudden movement, but she soon got over it.

"It's over," Harry said, "It's finally over."

The next few days felt a little awkward between everybody.

Between people watching her every move and Molly's funeral two days away, Cecily was beginning to feel like a captive in depression.

She had no one to turn to. Not even Harry understood the way she felt now.

Cecily was in the best bedroom, thinking of what to do with her prison-gated life.

_Without the mask, _

_Where will you hide? _

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_Never was and never will be, _

_You're not real and you _

_Can't save me_

_And somehow now you're _

_Everybody's fool _

There was a soft knock on the door.

"It's open," Cecily said.

The door slowly opened as the familiar figure of Hermione walked in.

"Dinner's ready, Cil'," she told Cecily.

"I'm not hungry," Cecily replied, almost immediately.

Hermione sighed and took a seat on the bed next to Cecily.

"You haven't left this room all day, let alone ate…" Hermione said.

Cecily didn't respond.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I just feel like the whole Voldemort thing has had its effects on me again," Cecily answered.

"Go on…," Hermione told.

"Like in our 5th year, remember that?" Cecily asked.

Hermione nodded. She remembered everything. Cecily's depression, her illness… everything.

"I'm feeling everything that he's felt," Cecily began, "betrayal, depression…"

Hermione and Cecily exchanged a look.

"Just shut up and hug me," Hermione said, pulling Cecily into a tight, friendly hug.

"It's not gonna happen again, okay?" Hermione assured.

Cecily nodded.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Hermione added.

They let go and sighed.

"Well, come eat dinner when you're ready… okay?" Hermione told, her voice sounding sisterly; like the way she talked in her school days.

Cecily nodded. "Thanks," she said.

Hermione then left the room, slightly disappointed, but not completely.

**A/N: **Please review:)


	27. Not another Good Luck

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the character of Cecily

**Chapter 27: **Not another Good Luck

Hermione slowly and slumpily walked back to the kitchen where everybody was waiting.

"No luck?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head in slight disappointment.

"Lemme try," Harry suggested.

"Alright…," Hermione sighed.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it," Ron added sarcastically.

"Thanks… I think," Harry said, slightly confused.

He started up the stairs. About mid-way, everything suddenly fell silent. Harry looked over his shoulder. Nobody was there. They were gone. Harry shrugged.

**Must have gone outside **he thought.

Harry took another step, and the stairs creaked, causing Harry to jump and his heart skip a beat.

He took a deep breath, and kept going.

After a few more steps, he finally reached the top.

He walked to the guest bedroom slowly.

He took three steps, reached out his hand, grasped the doorknob, and turned it slowly while taking a step into the room.

He glanced around, and saw Cecily sitting on the edge of the bed, supposedly looking down into her lap.

He hurriedly made his way towards the bed and sat next to Cecily, who seemed not to notice he was there.

Harry looked down at his feet, unsure of the situation, but made the decision to comfort her despite the awkwardness of the whole situation.

He scooted closer and held her hand, feeling a liquid fall rapidly into it.

He looked down at their entwined hands and saw a dark red substance.

"Blood," He whispered to himself.

Letting go of her hand, he looked into her eyes and saw the face of his once-feared enemy again.

Looking around frantically, he grabbed his wand from the nightstand and his hit it behind his back, out of sight.

"Cecily?" Harry nervously asked.

"H-Ha-Harry?" Cecily stumbled, "What's going on? I feel…"

Cecily was in mid-sentence when her eyes completely turned the bloody red that made Harry's stomach turn.

He jumped back, not taking one eye off Cecily's now taken over body.

Harry grasped his wand, held it in front of him; pointing it at Cecily.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and he could hear his own heart beat.

He didn't blink… once.

Cecily stood up and started to shake violently.

Without warning, a dark hooded figure came out of Cecily's body, causing it to be thrown against the wall.

"It's me Harry…," the voice said from under the cloak.

"No… no, It can't be," Harry mumbled.

"Not again…."

**A/N: **Tee hee.. another cliff hanger:) The sooner you review, the sooner I'll post the next chapter:)


	28. A Fight For Cecily

**A/N: **Thank you Nicole for reviewing once again. I'm glad you are so interested in my story. I hope you like these chapters, and many chapters in my story to come. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the character of Cecily.

****

**Chapter 28: **A Fight for Cecily

"Why it is, and I have once again gained enough power after all these years to once again rule the entire wizarding world," the voice said, sending a eerie chill in the air, "Thanks to your weak, pathetic girlfriend!"

The voice hacked up a menacing evil screech of a laugh.

Harry pointed his wand at the wizard known world wide as the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Voldemort snickered, "you never learn do you, boy?"

Sweat trickled down the back of Harry's neck.

"I now have power greater than anyone in the wizarding world," Voldemort sneered, "Including you, you pathetic mortal."

Harry thought for a second.

He would win this for the love of his life, the girl who always stood by his side… the woman he was going to marry.

"Perhaps you do, but I have a power greater than any power in the wizarding and muggle worlds combined!" Harry indicated.

"And what is that dear child?" Voldemort sneered.

Harry, gritting his teeth in vanquish, shouted at the top of his lungs.

"LOVE!"

Harry then conjured a spell that Cecily had taught him back when they were 16. A spell that only she and Harry knew of. It was a spell that would leave Voldemort weak and bodiless once again.

The spell knocked Voldemort to his feet.

"Mark my words Potter…," Voldemort said as he began to disapparate into thin air, "As long as your precious blonde beauty is alive, the Potter's will _never _be left alone!"

Harry lingered onto his words. If Cecily was dead, he would finally be able to live a normal day-to-day life. But his life would be meaningless if he didn't have Cecily in it.

"You leave her alone!" Harry shouted just as Voldemort was half gone.

"Never…," Voldemort sneered as the rest of his body disappeared into thin air.

When Voldemort was finally gone, he left behind a small black leather pouch. Something that witches would carry their Galleons, Sickles, and Nuts in.

He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He had the feeling that he was going to need it later. Then, he realized that Cecily was still unconscious.

He walked over to Cecily limp body and kissed her. He knew this wouldn't help, but he wanted her back to badly.

"H-Ha-Harry?"

Cecily opened her eyes, staring into Harry's.

"Cil'! Oh my God! I thought I'd lost you!"

Harry embraced her in his arms and didn't let go.

"You'll never loose me," Cecily said softly as she felt Harry's warm and comforting embrace against her seemingly numb body.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny burst through the door, their eyes now on Cecily and Harry.

"Are all you guys alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're okay," Hermione answered for everyone.

**A/N:** Please review!


	29. Another Proposal Hermione Suprise

**Chapter 29: **Another Proposal/Hermione's Surprise 

_Harry's POV_

Remembering what I had found earlier, I dug into my pocket and opened the bag that Voldemort had left behind.

To my extreme surprise, I recognized the object inside.

It was the ring that my father had proposed to my mother with.

I remembered my mother wearing it when I was little. I guess the day she was killed, Voldemort somehow got it.

I smiled to myself and winked at Ron.

I took Cecily's hand and smiled at her. She had a very confused look on her face. I thought it was incredibly cute.

She looked around at all the faces smiling widely, and then looked back at me.

I pulled out the ring and said, "Cecily Marie Avery…"

I watched as tears began to form in Cecily's eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Cecily paused with a look of complete and total shock on her face as she released the tears onto her cheeks.

"I… I don't know what to say," she said softly, feeling the redness appear her cheeks.

"How about yes?" I joked, trying to get rid of the tension

Cecily smiled, hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Yes."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just _had _to kiss her, so I pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips that I had grown to love over the years.

I thought deeply about the troubles I was Cecily into with Voldemort, with his unexpected visits and all, by marrying her. I hoped that there would be no more troubles, but I would just be lying to myself.

Everybody cheered as Cecily and I pulled away from each other.

"I love you," Cecily whispered to me.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

**Two days later: **

_Normal POV_

Harry awoke by the sound of running water. He turned on his side and kissed Cecily softly on her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened and smiled when she saw Harry's eyes looking right back at her.

Rubbing her arm gently, he said, "It's time to wake up. We have to go to the funeral home today for a private session."

Harry got up and headed down stairs. He glanced into the living room from the stairs and saw Mr. Weasley fully dressed. Harry walked into the kitchen and spotted Hermione doing the dishes.

"Women…," he mumbled sarcastically.

Ron was at the table reading the Daily Prophet and Ginny was sitting right next to him, reading a book titled 'Love and War'. Harry nodded at both of them, eyeing Cecily as she sleepily walked in and hugged Hermione.

Ron looked up from the paper and smiled at Hermione.

"Guys…," Hermione started, "I have big news…"

"What is it?" Ginny asked, setting down her book.

"I'm…I'm going to have a baby… I'm pregnant!!"

Cecily and Ginny screamed with joy.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?" Cecily asked, hoping that this wasn't one of those sick jokes.

Hermione nodded happily as she smiled at Ron.

**Flashback: **

"_Promise that we're gonna be best friends forever, and when we get married and have kids, they will become best friends too," Cecily said. _

"_Promise," Hermione agreed as she pulled Cecily into a hug. _

**End of Flashback **

Mr. Weasley was all smiles. This was going to be his first grandchild.

Ever single child, except Ron, had their reasons for not having kids.

Fred, George, and Percy were all single. Bill was too busy, Charlie's wife couldn't have children, and Ginny thought that 19 was a little young so she was going to wait a year before she had children.

With all the excitement of the news of Hermione's pregnancy, everybody seemed to forget about Molly's private session for a moment or two.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! 


End file.
